


i chose suffering and pain in the falling rain, i know, i gotta get back in the world again

by tommyshepherdd (atimeforflores)



Series: Batfam Whump [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Dick is a Cop, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NO CAPES, POV Outsider, Temporary Character Death, batfam, dick is shot, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/tommyshepherdd
Summary: 24 yr old M, gsw, class 1. Read the message on her pager. Bludhaven had its fair share of shootings, and she supposed that she should have counted herself lucky that the crew called ahead. Or that the victim hadn’t driven himself in, another popular nuisance. Suddenly, her pager went off again.Officer down.





	i chose suffering and pain in the falling rain, i know, i gotta get back in the world again

Bludhaven Trauma Center was the sister hospital to both Gotham General and Metropolis Memorial. It was the nearest Trauma center outside of Jump City. It had been a usual Monday morning in January- the wind chill was miserable, there had been at least 13 people who were  _ sure  _ they had gotten frostbite, the waiting room was full of those too lazy to call their PCPs, and the complaints on the wait time were getting out of hand. Two angry family members had already been escorted out by security- the first man was a grandfather of a patient and began protesting his granddaughter’s 1 hour wait time. The second was an uncle who got in a bit of a disagreement with the patient’s father himself.

 

Holly had worked as a patient representative for 5 months at that point. The hours tended to be long and the job was mostly thankless, but she much preferred it over her last gig as a beer distributor cashier. The threats against her life were pretty much the same.

 

Through and through, it had not been a bad day. Busy, yes, but not bad. In fact, the Stroke alarm only went off three times, and the trauma tones were only blared once. An older woman who had fallen and was on blood thinners. The only visitor was her husband and the trauma was taken off of her after it was discovered she hadn’t broken anything.

 

Holly, all in all, was ready to get her lunch. Working third shift was delightfully dead. She never got more schoolwork done than when she worked it. She had just been unwrapping her sandwich (ham, cheese, mayo, and mustard), when her pager went off. Another trauma. At three AM. That always was a sign that things weren’t good.

 

_ 24 yr old M, gsw, class 1.  _ Read the message on her pager. Bludhaven had its fair share of shootings, and she supposed that she should have counted herself lucky that the crew called ahead. Or that the victim hadn’t driven himself in, another popular nuisance. Suddenly, her pager went off again.

 

_ Officer down.  _ This one read. Holly felt her heart stutter to a stop.

 

The overhead screens said  _ TRAUMA ETA 5 MINS. _

 

She heard the sirens before she saw the lights. The honking came next. The blue, white, and red lights gave away who it was. Blue was police lights. The red and white lights were the ambulance. Three cop cars came screeching up the ambulance bay, parking haphazardly away from the ambulance parking. The ambulance came at a more subdued pace, more likely since they were more likely to tip than the much smaller cop cars. The ambulance itself was in park for less than a second when the EMT driving had jumped out and ran around to open the back. Another EMT and a medic spilled out of the back. Holly noticed that both of their gloves were bloody. As they pulled the stretcher out of the back, Holly spotted a glimpse of dark hair and a fluid bag. She was able to see the bright white gauze over some of the wounds- one wrapped around the shoulder, one over the right thigh, another in the left calf, and then a bright red one on his neck.

 

Holly rushed back towards the trauma bay, watching as the EMTs ran with the litter back to the bay (they never ran, so that was clue enough). By the time she had made it she was out of breath, and the staff had already transferred the man to the trauma bed. It was the one to the far left, one of the adult ones. The man grinned at her, still awake which she took as a good sign. He waved happily with his uninjured arm, then transitioning it to push his own sweaty bangs out of his face.

 

One EMT was giving report to the trauma resident, while another approached her to give her info.

 

Holly quickly put a name to the man’s face, remembering the man’s name was Andre.

 

“Dispatched to the 600 block of Tail’s End for Officer Down. Suspect was taken out by reinforcements after officer went down. The officer is a Dick Grayson, been on the force for half a year. Emergency contacts are his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, his fiancee, Barbara Gordon, and his brother, Jason Todd. All phone numbers are current. He’s in stable condition but has some blood loss that is worrying. We also suspect he has organ damage due to multiple bullets being caught in his vest.” Andre quickly recited, nodding at her and then retrieving the stretcher to decon and take to the truck. Holly pocketed the list of phone numbers, taking a deep breath and readying herself for the shit show that would soon follow.

 

She dialed the first number, waiting with a bated breath until a male picked up, “Hello, is this is Bruce Wayne? My name is Holly Robinson and I’m a patient representative at Bludhaven Trauma Center. I’m calling you to inform you that we have your son, Richard Grayson, here. He has been shot in the line of duty.”

 

…

 

As was protocol, the hospital immediately went on lockdown after a shooting. That didn’t stop people from coming in, and complaining about being searched. Holly waited for Officer Grayson’s family to arrive, each person she had called had said they’d be in shortly. The fiancee, Barbara Gordon, said she might take longer than the others however. She had said something about having to get ready before she came in. Holly didn’t ask for details.

 

“Bludhaven ED, this is Holly.” She said into her ascom that rang, hoping it wasn’t for anyone other than the trauma’s family.

 

“It’s John.” A man’s voice said. She recognized the tone of the head of security, “We have the brother of your trauma out here.”

 

“Excellent.” Holly replied, quickly unlocking the family room on the way by and flipping the light on. It was the one closest to the trauma bay, as was procedure. “I’ll be out shortly.”

 

Huddling outside with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth and arms aggressively crossed over his chest, was a young man who had to be about 20 years old. He wore dark rimmed glasses and moodily blew his bleached bangs out of his face.

 

“Hello, there.” Holly greeted him, trying not to look intimidated, “Are you the family member of Officer Grayson?”

 

“Dick.” The younger man growled, shocking Holly at his vulgarness, “He prefers to go by Dick.”

 

Holly nodded sagely, gesturing for him to follow her, “Right now he is back in our trauma bay, getting checked over by a team of experienced professionals. I saw him briefly, and can assure you he was conscious and talking.”

 

The man snorted from beside her, holding the door for her. He walked into the family room as she led him to it, “He never does shut up.”

 

Holly let them man settle himself into one of their uncomfortable chairs, “So what is your relation to the patient, Mr.-?”

 

“Todd. Jason Todd.” The man answered, picking at his dirty fingernails. They seemed to be stained with grease, “Dickhead is my brother.”

 

Holly nodded, jotting the information down on her notepad, “Do you know if there are more family members coming?”

 

For some reason, that made the man burst into laughter. “Oh honey, you have no idea.”

 

Holly quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I’m guessing I’m the last on your call list. The only reason I’m here first is because I live the closest.” Jason explained, “Adoptive Daddy is probably gathering the entire brood as we speak.”

 

As if on cue, Holly’s phone rang again.

 

“More family members.” John said before she could even greet him. He hung up just as quick.

 

“If you’d excuse me.” Holly spoke to Jason, able to see she already lost his attention. He waved her away, playing some sort of game on his phone.

 

At the front of the ED was a pretty red haired woman sitting in a wheelchair, a dark skinned toddler on her lap and a young teen standing beside her. The teen glared at Holly, shifting moodily with a baby bag thrown over his shoulder. The toddler was sleeping, her curly hair braided back in two braids. The woman wrapped the blanket tighter around the toddler, shivering herself. Her red hair was tied back at the base of her neck, lifting a hand to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

 

“Hello.” Holly greeted, sticking a hand out for them to shake. The woman took it, shaking it firmly.

 

“Hello.” She spoke, her voice raspy, “I’m Dick Grayson’s fiancee, and this is his younger brother Damian, and his daughter Mar’i.”

 

Damian didn’t shake her hand, instead choosing to continue to glare at her. He took the sleeping, Mar’i, out of Barbara’s lap and moved behind her to push the wheelchair. All three of them still wore pajamas.

 

“We have you guys set up in a family room.” Holly told them, holding the door so the small group could pass, “So far we only have one other member.”

 

“Tt.” Damian muttered under his breath, “I bet it’s Todd.”

 

The way he said Todd, led her to believe that there was some bad blood between them.

 

“Sup, Brat.” Jason greeted the young teen as he looked up from his phone to see them entering the room, “I see you’re as unpleasant as ever.”

 

Damian, in response, threw what Holly hoped was an unused diaper. From Jason’s disgusted expression, she assumed her hope was in vain.

 

Mar’i blinked herself awake from the rough jostling that her uncle had done. She had brilliant green eyes, the same shape as Officer Grayson’s. She squealed upon seeing Jason, reaching for the older man excitedly.

 

“Where’s my father?” Damian turned to her and demanded. She was taken aback by his rudeness.

 

“He has been contacted.” Holly answered calmly, “He said he’d be here as soon as possible.”

 

“Down, Demon.” Jason taunted, his smirk disappearing at the glare Barbara sent his way.

 

“Come sit with me, Damian.” Barbara patted the bench that she had parked her chair next to. The young teen glared at both Holly and Jason one more time before going to sit next to Barbara, letting her take one of his hands in hers. Holly noted that her nails were a pretty purple color, and some of Damian’s messily matched.

 

“Father should be here by now.” Damian grumbled, scratching at the uneven polish on his thumb. If Holly had to guess, Damian probably had let Mar’i paint them.

 

Barbara rubbed her thumb over Damian’s knuckles, “He’s probably waking everyone else up.”

 

Damian let out his little “Tt” sound again, staring down at his own feet. Jason hummed to himself, rocking Mar’i back to sleep. Delicately, one tear slid down Barbara’s cheek.

 

…

 

The next family member to arrive was another red haired woman with a pregnant blonde teenager. The woman introduced herself as “Kate” and the teen as “Stephanie” and said that she was Officer Grayson’s Aunt, and that Stephanie was her daughter.

 

Kate greeted Barbara with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, before beginning to interrogate Holly. She was the first person to do so.

 

“Where’s my nephew?” Was the first question.

 

“In the trauma bay.” Was Holly’s answer.

 

“What condition is he in?” Followed it quickly.

 

“He was awake and talking last I saw him.” Holly replied. Damian and Stephanie immediately began picking on each other. Damian called Stephanie “Fatgirl” and Stephanie punched him in the stomach.

 

“Would you be able to check on him again?” Kate stared Holly down, as if she was daring her to refuse.

 

Holly didn’t let her see what a relief that would actually be, “If you’d give me a few minutes I can go check for updates.”

 

With an approving nod from Kate, she was able to leave the family room and walk back to the trauma bay.

 

…

 

The trauma bay was still filled with more people than necessary. It was always a circus when an officer was injured. It didn’t help that everyone in the ED thrived off of gossip.

 

“Holly.” Officer Trent greeted her. He looked terrible, as if he had aged ten years in a day. He was Officer Grayson’s partner and seemed to be vetting anyone who came within twenty feet of the trauma bay.

 

“Officer.” Holly smiled at him, patting his arm gently. She’d have to remember to bring him a coffee.

 

Officer Grayson was lying supine on the bed, still talking a mile a minute. The gauze that was on his neck had been stripped off, and Holly was able to see that it was just a graze. It was lucky, as usually neck wounds weren’t survivable. The shoulder wound seemed to not be too serious as it missed his lungs completely. The calf wound was through and through, already stitched up. The thigh wound, however, seemed to be giving them a harder time. It was determined that the femur was fractured, and he’d be lucky to walk without a limp ever again. The bruises on his chest also worried them but he seemed to be staying stable. There were chest tubes on a table nearby, just in case things started going down hill.

 

The wheeziness to Officer Grayson’s words showed that they might.

 

“My family here?” Officer Grayson asked upon seeing her, lifting his head much to the annoyance of the trauma nurse.

 

“A few.” Holly answered, purposefully vaguely. He nodded, laying back down and breaths getting slower.

 

“Shit.” The resident swore, pushing Holly out of the way while grabbing the tubes and shouting for someone to get him a sterile scalpel. “He’s decompensating!”

 

…

 

Officer Grayson quickly went from a class two to a class one. Stable to unstable. They inserted two chest tubes, and Holly watched in horror as waves of blood poured out of them. Intubation was next, Officer Grayson letting the tube slide down his throat without any fight. OR team was quickly called, as more and more staff came from the main ED.

 

Nurses were sprinting past the trauma bay while suiting up along the way. Gowns and hats were flying as they all rushed after Officer Grayson’s litter.

 

Holly’s pager went off once again.

 

_ Trauma Arrest. _

 

…

 

Holly had received the call that the rest of Officer Grayson’s family had arrived while she was waiting to find out if they got pulses back. She knew they had found the site of the internal bleed that caused the arrest (his gallbladder had been lacerated) and stopped it. Three rounds of epi had been delivered followed by several transfusions. They were working on putting bars in his leg, straightening out his femur while making sure they don’t knick the femoral.

 

The hospital had finally been taken off of lockdown, so Holly found the rest of the family sitting in the lobby.

 

A large man was sitting on one of the benches, his hands buried in his hair. He had one baby strapped to his chest and two toddlers sitting on either side of him. A slightly older toddler, more towards the school aged child range than those still learning to talk was tugging on the pajama pants of a teenage Asian girl. A slightly younger Asian boy was next to her, tucking his own arm in the elbow of a an older white gentleman. The only one out of the group who was actually dressed, in slacks and a pressed white button up.

 

“Mr. Wayne?” Holly asked, watching the man’s head snap up. He had bright blue eyes that were bloodshot. He had an unshaven face, the beginning of grey hair at his temples and sparse through his beard. He stood immediately, causing the baby sleeping against his chest to kick out in aggravation. He wore a black robe that was untied, a tank top and plaid pants under it. The baby was in a thick onesie. The dark haired, blue eyed toddlers on either side of him blinked up at her. They were wearing matching onesies, and Holly was only able to tell them apart by the long hair of the child on the left and the shorter hair of the one on the right. The thin teenage boy swooped down and picked them both up, setting one of each on his hips. The older girl lifted the dark skinned toddler into her arms, reaching to take the older man’s hand. There was a little bit of movement and Holly noticed a red haired child hiding behind the old man.

 

“Just Bruce, please.” The man croaked, rough from what Holly had to assume was crying. All of the older members of the family seemed to have been crying, while the younger ones were ignorant to the tense setting of the hospital.

 

“Alfred Pennyworth.” The oldest man approached her, holding a hand out for her to shake. She raised an eyebrow at his accent. “Butler for the Wayne family.”

 

“Where’s he at?” Asked the teen boy. The toddlers in his arms were pushing at each other, screaming in the high pitched way that toddlers did.

 

“We can talk more in the family room.” She avoided the question, having seen more than her fair share of family’s breaking down when news had been broken to them in inappropriate spots.

 

The family followed her back to the family room, the sounds of feet hitting the floor and quiet sniffles the only thing that sounded through the hallway.

 

The baby strapped to Bruce’s chest whined, and Alfred pulled out a bottom from nowhere. The baby sucked greedily, letting out a big burp and a bit up spit up down Bruce’s chest.

 

“There ya go, champ.” Bruce rumbled, patting his giant hand upon the baby’s back. The red haired child skipped up next to him, grabbing onto his hand.

 

“Daddy, I’m tired.” She whined, trying to climb his legs. He sighed and picked her up, giving her a look when she tapped the baby on his dark hair.

 

“I know, Carrie.” He said, “But please do not wake up Matt.”

 

The large group filed into the family room, Carrie wiggling down from Bruce’s arms and stomping over to Damian and demanding to be picked up.

 

“I apologize.” Holly faced them, “I do not know all of your names.”

 

Bruce nodded at her, gesturing towards Jason first, “I’m sure you’ve met Jason. He’s the oldest after Dick. Barbara is Dick’s fiancee, and Mar’i is Dick’s daughter from a previous relationship. Cassandra is the next oldest. She’s 18. Tim is 17. He’s the one holding Terry and Helena. Damian is 12. Carrie is 8. Duke is 5. Terry is 3. Helena is 2. And Matt is 8 months hold. Kate is my cousin, and Stephanie is her daughter. Alfred has been my family’s butler since I was an infant.”

 

“What about Harper and Cullen?” Stephanie asked, taking Matt from Bruce, who immediately began smacking his hands on her large bump.

 

Jason snorted, “I left them back at the apartment. Told Roy he was in charge.”

 

Holly assumed there was much more to the family dynamic than what she could see.

 

“Can we have information now?” Bruce asked her, rubbing his hands together nervously.

 

Holly gulped, “He was taken to emergency surgery. A doctor will be in to talk to you shortly.”

 

She walked out of the room, trying to assuage her own guilt from the sobs that followed her out.

 

…

 

20 minutes later Dick Grayson was pulled out of the OR.

 

He survived. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my job at a trauma hospital. Comments make me write more. 
> 
> My tumblr is gaysupersoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
